


The Different Ways of Love

by SkylarBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: Summer 1976. Potter’s House.The years spent in the Black house means he’s never truly known love, until he meets James Remus and Peter. Going he still doesn’t understand the different ways to love someone. Sirius asks James how he knows he’s in love with Lily. This sparks his realization of his love of Remus.Hoping to continue the story, if you enjoy please let me know so I can get out the next part! Raw and unedited.





	The Different Ways of Love

“How do you know you’re in love with Evans?” Sirius inquired from his best mate who was sitting just a few feet apart on the floor from him. He never understood love fully. Love for friends he understood, the other marauders were the most important thing to him, but Sirius had no clue what romantic love felt like. Throughout the five previous years at Hogwarts he’d dated a bunch of girls but never felt anything close to how he felt for his friends. He just wanted to feel something so he keep trying new girls, but nothing. Every time. James’s eyes went distant. Asif he was in a haze. It always happened whenever he thought of Evans. “She’s so extraordinary. I just want to hold her and kiss her. Talk to me, I want her to see me, the real me.” He sighed longingly. Sirius narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head. “What? You mean you don’t feel that way with me and Remus and Pete?” James laughed at the thought. It quickly went away. Once he looked at his mate and realized he was serious. Now the two boys shared the confused look upon their faces. James shook his head. “I love you guys. But no, not like that.” Sirius sighed, his eyes wondered. He looked so helpless. “I’ve always thought everyone just feels that way about their friends?” His heart beat picked up. For years he felt the same as James did for Lily with Remus. Whenever he could he wanted to be around him. Just talk, get to know him and all his secrets, let him know who he was. Sirius had random urges to kiss Remus but he always had that happen with James, even though sometimes it was just to embarrass him in front of Evans. “Merlin, I think I’m in love with Remus.” James sat across from Sirius in shocked silence. The silence broke, a sharp intake from Sirius as he realized his words. “Oh?” James answered after the longest few seconds Sirius had ever felt.


End file.
